Tales of Naruto Emiya
by Naruria95
Summary: This is rise of a miracle from ashes. A birth of someone who will shake the foundation of Gaia. OP Naruto but not invincible.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everyone! I am back with new story. For those who are waiting for my first story, I will be posting it's new chapter in next week...or month. I have decided to make it harem story but that does not means I will make him women magnet nor this story will have too much lemon, if any. Also if anyone has any suggestions please do give the review.**

 **This story is inspired by many fanfics but I will name them later. Naruto in here is going to be OP in story but not invincible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or fate franchise nor do I gain anything from this story.**

Humans talking: "Shit"

Humans thinking: 'Shit'

Higher being talking: **"Shift"**

Higher being thinking: **'Shit'**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Prologue_

Each step sent a hot wave of pain through his legs and every time he took one his legs would sink into the blackish abyss beneath him. He heard their screams. Their call for help, but he ignord them. Cradling his arm which has been injured somehow most probably by inferno that has swallowed his surrounding.

The boy was around five years old with deep blue eyes like sky or maybe lightning, now filled with fear and sun-kissed blond hair with few traces of red hair which has been coated with grime and ash.

 **"HELP!"**

 **"Help me…"**

 **"HELP US!"**

 **"PLEASE."**

 **"PLEASE HELP MY SON!"**

 **"HELP!"**

 **"IT HURTS!"**

 **"AGHHHH!"**

 **"NO MORE!"**

Fire. It was all around him. It was filling the air, drowning the screams of the people all around him. With each step, his tiny body's skin singed slightly. It was like he was being slowly cooked and a noxious, ashy smoke circulated through his lungs. He has know idea how he ended up in this situation or where he is going. He don't remember anything. Except his name.

Naruto

He had no idea how long he has been in this hell but his small body is starting to give up. Suddenly the concrete rubble cracked and collapsed, burying him. Fire was slowly crawling from his legs, not mention this rubbles itself are hot like ember. He didn't have the will to scream in pain or cry nor do he has strength to do so.

Even fire crawling upon his body and hot concrete roasting it like barbecue meat he did not has strength to scream. He can feel his eyelids feeling heavy. He forced open his eyelids and fought back his fading consciousness. "No I will not die like this. Not without trying"

So what could be taken as a last act of failed defiance, he raised his arm toward sky, though it was only for a moment as it started to fall. Before it could settle back to the ground however, he felt a blistered, raw hand take hold of his own.

His eyes were too heavy to move, but he could see the sight before him all the same. A man was crying, not with tears of sorrow, but with tears of joy. "Thank God" he whispered over and over to himself. "I found someone…."

A single thought entered his mind before the area was engulfed in light.

"I want to be happy like that…."

 **########################scene change######################**

Naruto was slowly regaining consciousness and opened his eyes only to be blinded and brought his hand to cover them. He slowly adjusted to the light and looked up to see a white ceiling. He took the scent of the place and it smelled like disinfectant.

A hospital.

He took in his surrounding, which he was not able to discern much since his bed was surrounded by curtain which only opened slightly for sunrays from window to invade the room. If the scenery from window is any indication his room is probably on upper floor of the building. His righthand was injected with IV drip which is yet to be finished. He was wearing an oxygen mask while several were connected on hos chest and left hand to some very complicated machines making beeping noise. His attire is the hospital gown.

Mustering every ounce of his strength he lifted his right hand which was less restricted of two and brought it to his face with a slow and trembling hand he removed the oxygen mask as well as droping his hand immediately. His vission starting to get fogy. One of the machine beside his bed began to make loud beeping noise.

Last vision he saw before he lost consciousness was a female doctor rushing toward him with the black haired man from before on her toes. Concern was etched on both of their faces. They are saying something but he can't hear them as he completely lost his consciousness.

 **###########################Scene change#######################**

Emiya Kiritsugu was a man whose life could not be simply told. If one were to see him today, they would see a tired looking male in his early thirties. But in reality he is broken man. He was, no he _is_ regarded as one of the best assassin of current era if not best. He is a Magus, a practitioner of magecraft. Though it is not the case any more due to the curse of Angra Mainyu, most of his magic circuits has been destroyed. It's not just his circuits which are affected from the curse. His health has also starting to deteriorate. Even act of breathing is taking toll on his body. He has already accepted that his death is approaching. A slow agonizing death.

Fourth Great Holy Grail War. It has everything from him. His wife. His daughter. His dream. Everything. He was hired by Einzberns to win Holy Grail War for them. He even married to one of its member. A homunculus name Irrisveil von Einzbern and had a daughter with her named Illiasveil. He summoned supposedly strongest servant class, the saber. Not just any Saber it was The legendary King Arthur.

He was surprised to sed that _he_ was actually a _she_ i.e a woman. Though whole duration of war she was with Irrisveil. He barely talked to her two or three sentences during whole war which included his last command to destroy the grail.

The wish granting a Grail proved to be nothing but monkeys paw. It was worst joke or prank to be played upon. As soon as he realized the state of grail he ordered saber to destroy it with her noble phantasm. This resulted in contents of Grail to spill out and set a large portion of Fuyuki city on fire. Out of six hundred only one survivor. Judging from the appearance of kid he was most probably a European.

But his origin doesn't matters to Kiritsugu Emiya it is because him that, this kid lost his family and most probably scared for life. He is not the first kid orphaned by him but that will not stop him from helping and if the kid agrees adopting him.

The kid had been out of it since two days. He just woke up couple hours ago for few minutes before falling unconscious again. He was currently sitting across the said whom according to doctor is going to consciousness at any moment of time so it was it was decided that it's better for him to near him when he wakes up because he was the one to save him.

As if on cue the boy began to stir and opened his eyes before blinking couple of times. As if sensing him the boy turned his head toward him. He with help of older male sat by his back on the headboard of bed. He tried to say something only to end up in fits of cough. Kiritsugu quickly handed him a glass of water which the small drank as if it's last drop of it in the world.

After boy drank water and fully calmed down Kiritsugu decided to introduce himself. "Hello, I am Emiya Kiritsugu. Can you tell me your name?" The boy looked at him for a minute before answering with raspy voice, "I am Naruto-" He clutched his head with both hands. His eyes wide with panic and fear "I-I don't remember anything else. I-" he was stopped from his panic rant by Kiritsugu who was now hugging the blond boy.

"Shh. It's Ok. I know it's difficult. To have no memories." Kiritsugu broke the hug and had both oh his hands on the blond child's shoulders. "If you don't have a memory of old life start making new in a new life. I will help you. Naruto I was about to ask you afterwards but I don't think their is any better situation than this. Will you like to became a Emiya. Will like to became my son and make newer happier memories."

Naruto, who was overwhelmed by shock of having no memories and than by Kiritsugu's word nodded his head wrapped his tiny hands around older male's waist and buried his head in his chest still sobbing heavily.

Few steps from them stood the female doctor from before she was touched by this emotional scene and decided to leave the new formed family some space. She arrived at her office but by this point all the trace of expression has faded away replaced by a cold expressionless facade. She touched her temple and began to speak after few seconds, " My lord, he has awakened but it seems he lost all of his memories sans his name. It also seems that he is adopted by a man named Kiritsugu Emiya who also happens to be the one of the culprit behind this incident which took his memories away."

" **Let him be with that man but keep your eyes on them. If this Kiritsugu guy proves to be a problem eliminate him."** Came the reply in form of distorting voice which can be easily identified as male.

"By your will my lord." Replied the apparently fake doctor feeling the link disconnected she removed her hand from temple and looked outside of window. 'Naruto Emiya, eh. This going to be interesting.'

 **An: Their might be quite a few grammar mistake but please bear it with me. I am writing this on mobile so I don't have any chance of autocorrect. Anyway I am so excited for this story that I can't express it in words. Though I am not much knowledgeable in Nasuverse but I will to my best. I will also make some changes or adjustment nothing too drastic ofcourse.**

 **Naruria out**


	2. Adjusting to new life and new teacher

**Well damn. I never thought this story will get such a positive feedback 20 followings in one day that is something my first achieved after two months than again this is more face series compared to Isekai wa smartphone. I will try to update my stories as soon as I can but no promises. For those who are in a delusion that this is Naruto will be same as Shiro Emiya than sorry you are mistaken. I am writing this story because I like Naruto and most of the Fate routes end up with a bittersweet ending. So now time for review.**

 **Rokuji: You are free to whom you want to follow bud. As for him being like protagonists of either series. Well, he won't be like them. Not completely.**

 **Guest: I Thank you for the second part of your suggestions but I will not stop writing the story because you don't like it. When I said he will be I mean by OP compared to most Magus. Neither did I ever said that this will be all brawl story you yourself came on that conclusion. Do not take this reply was not from any negative feelings.**

 **miguelgiuliano: thanks bud. I really appreciate your suggestions. As for his magic, I have something similar in mind but it won't be the only reason he will be strong.**

 **Stratos264: thanks bud**

 **Ezekiel: thanks bud. I try my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I bone my sword. No that went wrong. I don't own Naruto or Fate franchise nor do I earn any profit from this story.**

Human talking: "wow"

Human thinking: wow _'_

Higher being talking: **"wow"**

Higher being thinking: **'** ** _wow'_**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Adjusting to a new life and New teacher_

It had been one year since the Fourth Grail War ended. It took both of the pairs of adoptive father and son some time to overcome from that incident. Both of them lost everything in that fire. Kiritsugu lost his family, dream and soon he will also lose his life because of it. While Naruto lost his identity, his memory and probably also his family not that he remembers them.

He sold all of his arms, ammunition and other than valuable item except, his mystic code or another moonlit world related object, to the resident yakuza the Fujimura and bought a big Japanese house. They also happened to be their new neighbors, which is probably because the Fujimura family head took a liking to the father-son duo and decided to help in buying a new house.

Speaking of Naruto, despite his Japanese name he is clearly not one. Maybe one of the grandparents were Japanese. He highly doubts one his parents were one. What with sun kissed blond hair with red traces combined with his electric blue eyes, both of which is uncommon traits found within those with European lineage. If not, it is also possible that his parents were...Japanophile if got the term correct. He is quite famous among the females of in his neighbors. You see the thing is that the kid gave off a slight aura, one that makes people more comfortable around him.

In spite of his popularity, it took a month for Naruto to open up with anyone except for him. He can see some signs of survivors guilt, but he has hidden it behind his facade of happiness quite well. He is also smart and mature beyond his age. Not the extent to be considered to be an old man in the body of a child but mature nonetheless. Kiritsugu was surprised to find that Naruto is quite sensitive to prana or in general term magic. In reality, both magic and magecraft are two different things.

If one has to describe them than magecraft or thaumaturgy is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not. Magic represents the actualization of events that are impossible to reproduce in a certain era, whether by humans or the planet, even if given an infinite amount of time and resources. The practitioner of magic is called magicians or True Magicians.

Back to original topic. Former magus killer found that whenever Naruto passed by the bounded fields around the house he will always look around in confusion. When approached by Kiritsugu on this subject Naruto nervously told him that whenever he goes outside their house he felt as if he is passing from 'a thin sheet of water or something weird like that'. He chuckled remembering how he described the sensed prana.

This sensitivity of prana means either he is psychic or natural sensitivity toward it. Kiritsugu had hunched it is probably later. He knew that because of this ability sooner or later his adoptive son will be either dragged in the moonlit world or worse get killed. It doesn't help that by giving him Emiya name he has also given him, his old enemies who won't think twice to hurt an innocent child to get back to him.

With that, he started to teach him magecraft as much as he can with his crippled magic circuits and limited knowledge. Right now the only thing he has taught the blond kid is reinforcement, structural grasping and projection. All of which are 'mundane' mysteries and useless in combat except reinforcement. Due to curse from Angra Mainyu, most of Kiritsugu's circuits are crippled making him unable to perform most spells. That does not mean he is not teaching him properly. Despite his limited knowledge in the thaumaturgy, he can still teach kid basics.

He gave Naruto several books on thaumaturgy 'borrowed' from Einzberns castle in Fuyuki. Naruto is just a five-year-old kid as such has the very short attention span. It is surprising enough that he can properly read both English and Japanese at age of six but does not mean he will able to learn just from books.

He didn't want to ask anyone from the moonlit world since he didn't trust anyone except Maya, who is dead right now, in his life as an assassin. Kiritsugu shook his head to clear his thoughts. It cannot be helped, he will help and guide kid best of his ability.

 **####################Scene Change##################**

 **"Thk"**

"Old man?! Are you all right?"

While planning for Naruto's lessons Kiritsugu realized that he had yet to check blond kid's circuits and elements or origin which is quite embarrassing since it is done _before_ the magecraft lessons begin.

Which is where we find a duo of the adopted father-son duo in the shed which also happens to be his workshop. Emiya Kiritsugu just scanned Naruto to find his element(s) and origin...and fell on his ass from shock. He can't believe what he just found about his adopted son. Naruto has five elements but unlike an Average One, he has Fire, wind, water, earth and _sword._ Not Ether but a sword. His origins are sword _and_ sun. He can accept that his adopted son is incarnation but to also have a dual origin like him? Not just any origin. He has the origin of the Sun.

An origin not just effects magecraft of an individual but also his alignment, his/her way of living. If he has to make a guess his origin, one of the origins, sword to be precise might have been developed because of the influence of Avalon together with Naruto's survivor's guilt. Still, it should take at least a few years to for that to happen. He has a bit of idea how his Sword origin will affect his adopted son's life. His second origin Sun on another hand he has no idea about.

If this is not enough of a shocker, Naruto has a healthy amount of two hundred circuits and ninety magical crests. Magic Crest! If he had any doubt regarding the blond boy's lineage, it is cleared now. The amount of magic crest Naruto has shows that he is the heir of a magus clan. Probably one of the older clans if the quality of circuits is anything to go by. The quality of his circuits is best he has ever came across in his life.

Granted there are many individuals with two hundred or so circuits but all of them are from a well-known family in the moonlit world. This begs the question, what is an heir of Magus family was doing here in Fuyuki at the time of Grail War. Perhaps-

"Tou-san! Are you okay?" He brought out of his thoughts by Naruto who was probably trying to get his attention from some time.

"Is something wrong with me Tou-san?" Naruto asked nervously. Kiritsugu patted blond child's head making pout for being treated as a child. "There is nothing wrong with you? In fact, you have quite a unique set of elements and origins. Which is why you have to be careful whom you tell about it to."

"Ok." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Before starting his magecraft lessons one of the threats Kiritsugu told Naruto about was a magus's hunger for knowledge and Mage Association. Kiritsugu informed Naruto of his elements and origins.

"I think that is enough for today. Why don't you go and prepare dinner... unless you want me to cook" First-time Kiritsugu tried to cook for them both he almost set their house on fire and later of his few tries also ended same way though on a lesser scale. Taiga too tried to make food for them in hopes of impressing Kiritsugu but she winded up making something but being frank she has more talent in manufacturing Bio chemical weapon than a proper food.

After few weeks having enough of eating take-out, food Naruto started experimenting in the kitchen. In his first few attempts have he either overcooked the food, made mistake in adjusting seasoning, and sometimes even burned the food but he learned from every mistake and became a better.

Naruto paled at the thought of his father cooking food and quickly rushed out of the shed to prevent such disaster from taking place. After all, prevention is better than cure. Kiritsugu pouted at Naruto's reaction. It's not his fault that whenever he tries to cook food it somehow all ways catches fire.

"Damn. Looks like you scared that kid for life from your cooking skills." Came an unfamiliar voice.

In one swift motion, Kiritsugu took out the revolver he always carries with him and pointed from where the voice came from. This is not his Thompson Contender but it is one of the first weapons he used to fight when he started his carrier as an assassin.

"Now, now. Can't we talk like a couple of civilized men?" The intruder said to him not at all bothered to be on gunpoint. The intruder stepped out of shadows to reveal a tall and well-built man of 6.2 feet in adulthood with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he has tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. His attire consists of double-breasted black overcoat with high collars over a blood red dress shirt and a black tie. He is wearing black trousers.

The intruder without even asking for his permission moved across shed and sat on the nearby chair. All while being on gunpoint. The former assassin lowered his weapon but still kept his guard up and addressed the stranger in front of him, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He cannot take any risk here. Not only this person might be an assassin hired by someone to kill him and sneaked in his home without activating his bounded field now he also knows the uniqueness of his adopted son. It is highly unlikely for him to come out alive if they fought now but if push comes to shove he can at least take this person with him to save Naruto.

The man in question just sighed at his question. "Just calm down? I don't mean any harm to you or that kid. Jeez, no need to be so jumpy!" The man grumbled.

"As for your question, You can call me Jiraiya and I am here for that kid-

 **"Bang"**

Jiraiya tilted his head to the side to avoid the bullet from making a peephole on his head.. "Damn it! For the sake of heavens listen don't start shooting before I finish my sentence!" He yelled at Kiritsugu comically. Kiritsugu can sense a new bounded field around the shed which erected the moment he pulled the trigger. It was not a powerful field probably to ward of outsider or preventing any noise to reach outside. _"Still to erect a bounded field so fast all while talking to me this person is both good and dangerous or he is not the only person to sneak in.'_

"Before you start racking your paranoid little brain, I have not brought anyone with me. Is that curse affecting your brain too!" The white hair man grumbled at him. "Now as I was saying I came to ensure safety of that kid and help him in training." Kiritsugu blinked at that. He was not expecting this. This weirdo wants to help with his son's training? Why? Not to mention Jiraiya is aware about curse of Angry Mainyu while he knows next to nothing about him.

"Why do you want to train him? What do you gain from it?" Jiraiya pinched his nose in irritation. All this question is starting to get on his nerves. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he regarded former Magus Killer again.

"You can already tell that Naruto is someone very important, don't you? Well then my friend, let me enlighten you further what you got yourself into."

"Oh! Before that, you should know that the Grail War will start again within a decade or so." Kiritsugu felt like his eyes will pop out of his sockets from shock. Unknown to him their more shocking news to come.

 **##########################Scene break#########################**

Naruto hummed a tune as he did last touch-ups in the food. He has made simple Oyakodon. Unlike children around his age, he really likes cooking food and doing household chores. According to Kiritsugu and Taiga has a natural talent for cooking. His cooking skills were even praised by old man Raiga, Taiga's father who once dragged by Taiga, to be part of chefs of luxury hotels.

Speaking of family, according to his adoptive father he is probably an heir of a Magus family. He can't remember anything about his past thanks to amnesia but still, sometime time wondered whether his parents were able to survive the fire like him and if they are, are they searching for him? Where his parents like a normal Magus like described by Kiritsugu, who can do anything to achieve Akasha?

It's not that he never tried to remember his past but, his endeavors bore him no fruit. The best he can remember is that few voices before being attacked by a headache. At least he retained few skills from his past life before the fire. Heavens knows how long it would have taken if he didn't know English. At least from that he can tell that his parents were quite strict with in terms of his education.

Thanks to him being bilingual he can be easily able to read books of both Japanese and English. Unknown to Kiritsugu Naruto did learn few spells from the books he got from him. One of the branches of magic that his interest is runes. Unfortunately, he is still not ready to learn. Though, if he is really from a Magus family he might have already gone through this lessons. Which might be the reason why he can understand complex theories of magecraft without much difficulty. According to Kiritsugu there his potential is so good that there might be few if any form of magecraft he can't learn.

Despite that one of his favorite spells are structural grasping and projection. It was as if these spells was exclusively made for him. Being a curious kid he uses it on almost everything he gets his hands on to see what makes it tick. As for projection which little kid won't like a magic to create things of thin air even if they are temporary and wear replicas.

He started setting up food on the table when he heard a pair of footsteps behind him. He turned to greet his father and he presumed other person is Taiga since she is only person who visits pair of father and son this late. Any words he was about to say died in his mouth.

His eyes changed from azure blue to crimson red for just a second, which didn't go unnoticed by both new arrivals, before a searing pain shot through his head. Kiritsugu was already beside his son who at this point was crouching and clutching his head with both hands. "Naruto! What happened? Are you alright?" Kiritsugu bombarded him with a question but instead of answering young boy looked at Jiraiya, his face scrunched in pain, "You-you are not human."

" _I see that is still causing you problem."_ Jiraiya thought. He wanted to see if meeting him might awaken few of his memories or not. He ignored Kiritsugu accusing glare and in favor of answering youngest in the room. "Very true, I am Jiraiya a silver werewolf and a friend of Kiritsugu here. He has requested me to teach you magecraft but that will come afterwards right now my nose can feel the beckoning of that delicious looking food." With those word, he broke to keep the tension in the room and invited himself for the meal just like a certain teenager girl at a neighbor.

 _'Jeez, this guy is just as bad as Taiga-nee'_ Naruto just hoped that at least he will be more mature when teaching him.

 **And cut-**

 **An:- Didn't see that coming did you. Jiraiya as a werewolf I mean. Don't expect many Naruto verse characters though. It will make it boring. And he will still have Tracing spell just like shiro but that doesn't mean he won't know anything else. I am not going to make him a super prodigy but someone who worked for what he is. He will be 'jack of all trades and ace of one'. Remember to review and to give any suggestions to improve the story.**

 **The review is appreciated and flames are ignored.**

 **Naruria out-**


	3. training, New people and Motivation

**I am back with another chapter! I thank everyone for their positive reviews and also those who pointed out a flaw in my story. I think this already in both of the previous chapters but when I said OP I meant in later chapters and by the standard of magus community not by servants. Sorry I was really irritated by this topic being brought up again and again. Also, I will try not to make grammar mistakes like my previous chapter.**

 **Guest: dude I didn't mean it literally. It's meaning will be revealed in later chapters. My concept may not be unique but the story surely is.**

 **Guest: well if it's alignment you want letme tell you that for making a sword all four of the elements are used. The metal comes from the earth, said metal is forged into sword by fire. It is not possible to ignite firewithout wind (oxygen)and so on. Well if you don't believe this I have nothing to say.**

 **Ezeakel: thanks bud. You are one of my favourite reviewers. I appreciate your suggestions and will use them in story except about Tsunade as you will see in this chapter.**

 **Guest: go read about killua zoldyck of hunterxhunter.**

 **Stratos263: that idea came from character Lugh Beowulf.**

 **miguelgiuliano: I have same idea bro.**

 **genjuki:thanks and you will see that in future chapters.**

 **Guest : who knows he might (wink)**

Humans talking: "that's"

Humans thinking: 'my'

 **Higher being talking: "fucking"**

 _Higher being thinking: 'cow'_

 **Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Nasuverse or Naruto otherwise Fate series will not have such a shity ends.**

It had been almost three year since Jiraiya began to periodically visit the Emiya household, staying for a week or two at a time and visiting every at least every alternate month to check how the two-man family was doing. In spite of his deteriorating health, Kiritsugu had left the compound a few times, but he returned after at most in a couple of months. Each time he returned from wherever he went to, he looked even more tired. His eyes seemed to lose little light in them every time he returned from his trips.

Everyone knew something was bugging the older Emiya but, decided not to approach him for which he was very thankful for. Apparently his adopted son has other plans. Which is were currently find them.

Kiritsugu looked at those azure eyes whose brilliance can even make the sky and ocean envious and right now those very same azure eyes are stubbornly staring at him demanding answers of his questions. The elder Emiya chuckled at his predicament. The mighty Magus Killer whose name made many magus lose control of their bladder and eve Dead apostle Ancestor will think twice before crossing his path but, here he is captivated and cowering before his nine years old son's stare. Thinking about it he can't help let out a chuckle.

"Tou-san!" Naruto yelled at his father thinking he is not being taken seriously, looking at the boy's reaction Kiritsugu's chuckles transformed into full-blown laughter making the blond child pout and cross his hands over his chest. Kiritsugu ruffled Naruto's hair making him poof his chicks, "Fine. I will tell you." He took a few breath too calm himself after the laughter and continued "I went to Germany to meet my daughter, Illya." This surprised Naruto. He never thought that his adoptive father had another child. Does this mean he has a sibling? He wondered when he is going to meet his sister.

He was about to voice his question but stopped himself. Gone was the happy look he saw a few minutes ago was replaced by face with filled with grief and sorrow which was flowing from his eyes in form of tears. Naruto did the only thing that can calm his adoptive father and hugged small arms encircling his waist and his head placed on his father's chest.

Kiritsugu returned his adoptive son's hug by holding Naruto closer and placed his chin on Naruto's unruly yet silky hair. None of them knew for how much longer they were in that position, rather none of them cared for how long they were hugging. Both father and son separated from each other and wiped away their tears. Kiritsugu started talking again, "I was around your age, probably a couple years older when my father died. No, not died but rather murdered by me, his own son." Naruto was shocked to core hearing his fathers confession of committing patricide. He can't believe his kind and pacifist old man killed his own father. This wasn't last of it though. Naruto found himself experiencing various emotions as his father told him his reason from killing his father and then his life with his adoptive mother. How he killed her too for 'greater good' his other horrific actions, as well as fighting grail war. How his wife sacrificed herself for his dream and then when he almost reached there, it revealed to be nothing but monkey's paw.

Kiritsugu, of course, didn't tell him everything like about the curse of Angra Mainyu or his more horrific acts. After all, no matter what the person in front of him is a just nine-year-old child. He finished his life story by telling him that the fire incident that orphaned Naruto and killed hundreds of innocent citizen was caused by him. Kiritsugu looked at blond child expecting him to be angry, even disgusted by his deeds but only emotion he found was sadness but not anger. Than he told him about his true dream that he never told anyone, to be a hero of justice.

"Don't worry old man from now on I will be the Hero of Justice in your place. I will break this cycle of hatred." Kiritsugu was stunned by his adopted son's proclamation. "No, Naruto I don't want to become a hero. Did you not hear what I did? How much I sacrificed for this? I don't want to go on the same path as me. Naruto a hero neither lives a happy life nor they receive a happy ending."

He is not going to set his son on the same path as his. Not with such a distorted mind. This is not fantasy world where the hero always wins, this is real world where justice is but luxury. Where only strongest and smartest survive. Very few heroes in history ever had a happy ending and even amongst them, few can be called a true hero. His adopted son Naruto is going to have lots of difficulty and many enemies because of carrying his name he is not going to increase his burden even more.

Naruto was silent for a few minutes recovering from his father's outburst and contemplating his answer before speaking, "I don't understand everything Tou-san, neither do I have an answer to your question. But I will not break my promise. I will find a way where I don't have to sacrifice anything or anyone. I will carve my own path. Besides, I will have you and everyone to support me." Kiritsugu looked at his son who just announced to do something impossible. He knew how foolish his dream is.

After all, he himself used to follow the same dream. Kiritsugu was happy that unlike him who tried to do everything himself, Naruto will have other people to support him in his goal. Many people except him. Kiritsugu knew that he is not going to live past this year neither does he has heart to tell this to Naruto. Hearing Naruto's words, something compelled him to believe this small child. He somehow knew that if it is someone can achieve this dream than, it's this boy.

"If you have already made your mind I will do what any parents are supposed to do and believe in you." Naruto smiled at him and went to make food. This child really turned out to be the sun of his life. Kiritsugu blinked at this. _Sun._ He finally understood the impact of his son's second origin on his life. Sun who illuminates the whole world. Sun which shines brightest in solar system. Sun which nurtures the life on earth is a very important aspect in many mythologies. For example, In Shinto and Egyptian mythology the chief deity is Goddess or God of the sun. His adoptive son is just like that who spreads joy in everyone's life. He is extremely charismatic even at such a young age. There are many ways it can affect Naruto's life both good and bad. He can only hope that it is former.

 **###################Scene change########################**

It's been a few months since their talk and the father-son duo got even closer than before. Every night before sleeping they will have their casual conversation where Kiritsugu will told him about some of his missions or about Illya and Irisviel.

Kiritsugu and Jiraiya have taken his training to another level. Jiraiya had Naruto training primarily in mental and physical exercise as that is essential part of learning magecraft.

He was only allowed to eat food prescribed by Jiraiya. This was done with intention of increasing his muscle mass and natural speed. Though the training was still kept in moderation. After all he is just a nine-years-old kid and must be given time to enjoy his childhood. While Jiraiya taught him how to fight, Kiritsugu taught him various tactics and ran him through several situations and made him solve them.

One day Taiga saw him practicing with a shinai and decided test how good her foster brother is in the art. He stood no chance against her superior physique and skills since he cannot use reinforcement against her. She was impressed by Naruto's skill in it since very few can last so long against her in kendo and to see a pre-teen child do so filled her with surprise. With that Naruto go a teacher and partner to learn from in ways of sword which he always wanted.

Today younger Emiya has been given off because Jiraiya and Kiritsugu was worried of depriving him from his childhood. Naruto was walking towards park not really paying attention to anything around him until he heard a couple kids arguing about something, getting curious he looked closer. Those voices reminded him of those of the bullies he would often pick fights with when said bullies were picking on some unfortunate target of the day.

He found three kids around the age of 9, the same age as him just like the girl. She looked around his age probably a year younger. She has violet hair, which she styled with a red-pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. The boys took turns kicking and shoving the exhausted female between them, who did nothing in retaliation other than hold her arms up to make the pain less, almost as if she had given up on trying to fight back in the first place. Deciding to help her he run up to them. "Hey, leave her alone," Naruto said trying to get them away from the girl.

"Oh, are you trying to play hero? Get lost before we hurt you too" Naruto jump in front of them shielding the girl as if to show his unwillingness. He knew he would probably get in trouble for it later, but he just couldn't ignore such things from happening right in front of him.

One of the boys who was probably the leader of this little group sneered at him, "Look here you punk. She is my sister and I can do anything I want with her. So get lost before we hurt you just like her." Naruto was stunned by this. He looked at the boy and then a girl and he can see some similarity. Well, their hair and eye colour that is. Otherwise, the kid looked the definition of a spoiled and arrogant brat who thinks the world should bow before him.

Naruto's eyes turned cold like a chip of ice and glared at the leader. "If she is your sister why are you hurting her?" the boy somehow ignored his glare since that question seemed to make him angry for some reason. The purple head boy glared at Naruto "That is none of your business! And if you want help to freak like her then we will give you the same treatment." with that he charged at him with his fist raised to punch the bastard who intruded in his fun time. For Naruto who has spared so many time with a monster like Jiraiya, this fellow might as well be moving in the speed of a snail. As the kid neared ,Shinji from what he heard from the encouraging shouts of his buddies, Naruto grabbed the wrist of his offending limb followed by a collar of his shirt with other hand and flowing with the momentum he twisted his waist a little, leaning forward with a shout threw Shinji over his shoulders.

He looked back at Shinji's buddies who just recovered from their surprise and charged at him together. He slapped a side hook making him punch his own friend on nose who was attacking from another side. He slammed his elbow on his first attacker's solar plexus making him buckle from the attack. Naruto gripped back of the bending boy's shirt and threw him in other boy's path receiving a kick on his stead.

Without even looking he caught a punch from behind flipped him over his shoulder for the second time this day but instead of throwing him like previous attack Naruto slammed Shinji in front of him and began twisting his hands. "If I ever heard you bullying your sister or anyone" He let his threat hang in the air as he twisted his hands more but surprised to find someone pulling sleeve of his shirt. "Please don't hurt him anymore. It's ok, I am not hurt much."

He looked at the girl he had rescued looking at him with dull purple eyes as if no life has been left in them. Without knowing he subconsciously performed structural grasping on the girl and horrified by what he found. This girl's body...is swarmed by worms. They are crawling everywhere, in every part of her body. His eyes flickered red for a moment as he tried to dig further. Crest Worms. He paled as he was bombarded with all the knowledge and history of this thing. He can't fathom how anyone can do something like this. He did not notice that in his shock he has released Shinji's hand who ran with his ragtag team as if his life depended on it.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl nervously since he was staring at her with a blank face. She doesn't like a blank face when she saw it first time on her real father's face he sent her to Matous and than saw it on her grandfather's face every time before starting her training. He shook his head and to her surprise smiled at her. It was not like Shinji or Zouken. It was like what her uncle Kariya used to give her. "I am fine but you should not lie about your wounds. You are bruised all over." Sakura can't understand why this boy was so considerate about her who was forsaken by her own family and ostracized by her adopted family. She never thought she will ever experience such luxury.

Not knowing how to respond she nodded her head. Naruto flinched internally at that. They have really broken this girl to not even know how to respond to a simple generosity. He extended his hand with a smile "I am Naruto Emiya. Can you tell me your name?" Taiga has drilled in him how to talk with a girl.

The girl didn't respond at first as she looked at the boy with same hollow and defeated eyes, as if looking for something. "Thank you." She said softly. "My name is Sakura Matou."

The girl looked at him for a little while longer while Naruto found himself fidgeting under her stare before asking her. "Would it be ok if we meet here again?" he asked.

She answered him after few moments with a nod "Great! How about the same time?" Naruto asked her not hiding his joy for her acceptance.

She nodded. "I will see you next weekend… sempai." Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. "Sempai? Are you younger than me Sakura?" the girl nodded her head. With that she walked away back up the hill to where her home was. He shook his head sadly at seemingly hollow girl's behavior. He has no idea how but he will definitely free her from her shackles.

Tears began to fall from his eyes when he remembered what this girl went through and he can't do anything about it. He clenched his fist so hard his knuckles began to turn white and threaten to bleed. Kiritsugu and Jiraiya can't do anything in this matter. Jiraiya is one of the elders of the wolf clan and him attacking any human unprovoked might send a wrong message and Kiritsugu's movement has declined from past few months. Even though his father didn't tell him he knew that Kiritsugu is going to die soon.

He was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't sense someone approaching until she placed her hand on his shoulders "Gaki! What happened? Why are you crying in the middle of the road?" Instead of answering Naruto buried his face in strangers bosom and began to cry without reservation. After all no matter how mature he is what he learned is too much to handle for most adults much less for an nine-year-old child's mind. The woman in question wrapped an arm around the child and began making shushing sound too sooth the child all-while running her hand through child's silky hair.

Naruto who has the first time in his life experienced a loving motherly hug and the shock of what he learned was too much for him making his eyes heavy and fall asleep in her embrace.

She scooped the child in her arms and glared at her side. "Care to tell me why he is crying the middle of road Jiraiya?"

The addressed person stepped out of shadows and looked at the woman. Brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied in a high ponytail. She is wearing a basic pinstripe pant suit with long sleeve jacket and one button closure which is barely keeping her breasts on the bay.

"Hey, calm down now. I and his old man just sent him to enjoy and make friends I had no idea he will get himself involved in someone's problem," he said with his both of his hand raised to placate the overprotective women.

He narrowed his eyes at her "Why are you here Tsunade? It is my duty to look after him and his training. I don't remember asking for your help." Jiraiya might be an easy going guy but not when someone is interfering in his duty. "I have been looking after him before you Jiraiya. I was assigned to look after him from afar but, looking at him now I think he needs emotional support more than training in magecraft."

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his eyebrows. He really wanted to snap at the women in front of him but he also knew that she was right. Even though Kiritsugu tried to make his life normal by talking with him about mundane things and all Naruto is still very distorted. He tries to help everyone he thinks deserves helping. He is afraid if he keeps carrying others burden on his shoulders he might break down in future.

"You are right. He probably needs it more than training. He already had a different mindset from everyone and that incident has fucked up his mind further." he said while running his hand through his grey hair. Tsunade blinked at that. She didn't expect him to accept it so easily. Though Jiraiya is pacifist amongst the werewolf he is also one of the bigger loners.

Jiraiya snorted at her reaction "I might not like working with anyone in but this case is different. I can cheer him up, give him advice, but giving him emotional support is not something I am qualified for. Besides boy has started to develop the hero complex already defending others from bullies and sometimes receiving a thrashing instead. He will need your knowledge in healing arts."

Tsunade raised her delicate eyebrows at his reasoning. "So the main reason you are agreeing is to make me his nurse." She narrowed her eyes at him ready to beat him to a pulp to get her answer. "What are you playing at Jiraiya? He doesn't need healing arts thanks to his heritage."

"I think I will let the brat explain this. If he wants to explain that is." with that he started walking toward boy's house followed by grumbling busty woman and a blond child in her arms.

 **###################Scene Change######################**

It's been six months since his meeting with Sakura and Tsunade. If it was possible after that day he started training with even more fervor. His three teachers were baffled by his strange behavior and Jiraiya who probably knew the reason refused to tell anything.

After many failed attempts to make the blond child tell them his reasons, Tsunade put her foot down and threatened him to ban him from the kitchen making both elder male sweetdroped in surprise. To their further surprise he gave in and told them everything. About Sakura. All of the elders present were shocked by what they heard, even Jiraiya who knew about Crest Worm was shocked. He did not know that situation of that child is that dire. Worst reaction was of Tsunade who wanted to kill that monster Zouken herself but was restrained by Jiraiya.

Zouken has been alive for five centuries. Within elementals like them, it is not much of a big deal but same cannot be said for that monster in human skin. As powerful as Tsunade is she will most probably be at a disadvantage against Zouken because of his familiars since she is Dryad.

A dryad is a tree nymph or tree spirit they are demi humans. Unlike what is told about them in myths they are not necessarily bound to a tree. They are only bound to them till their maturity though only older and stronger amongst them can walk out of vegetation and survive. But strong or not all of them have one weakness. All of them are extremely weak against poison. There is a huge chance that those worms of Zouken to have poisons. Even if that is not the case and she was able to 'kill' him, the bastard will be back again through his worms.

Zouken was one of the most well known magus of his era. It is said that given right circumstances he can even kill a servant.

In the end, they decided that the best course of action would be to train and research to find a way to deal with Zouken.

"You remember the steps right?" Naruto nodded his head. "Very well then begin." getting signal from Jiraiya he started enacting his spell. Naruto closed his eyes to concentrate on it.

 _'Judging the concept of creation'_

 _'Hypothesizing the basic structure'_

 _'Duplicating the composition material'_

 _'Imitating the skill of its making.'_

 _'Sympathizing with the experience of its growth'_

 _'Reproducing the accumulated years.'_

 _'Excelling every manufacturing process.'_

 _'Executing actual projection.'_

He brought his hand forward as prana began to swirl around his palm and formed an elegant rapier. This is not an ordinary rapier though but a mystic code to augment one wind elements spell. You see while going through some of Naruto's research in his workshop Jiraiya stumbled upon Naruto practicing his projection. Jiraiya observed each of it closely and found that they are nearly as good as the original. That day Jiraiya made him 'Trace' as Naruto called it many things from table and chair to kitchen knife and kettle.

To white wolf's amazement all of his projection were near perfect while anything pointy or sharp that can be considered as weapon are projected to the perfection. Even the deterioration due to Gaia is slower. Jiraiya was both proud and envy of his protégé. He can already see him bringing revolution in both moonlit world and normal world and envy because which not like such amazing ability to copy weapon.

As such after that ordeal, Jiraiya encouraged him to work more on this unique spell. Every time he will bring several more complex objects like gems and even old fossils of dinosaurs .Each and every time he pushed blonde child a to dig further with his structural grasping. It is not just that he just copies an object but he also copies and learns the previous owner of said object and their way of fighting. This spell is probably influenced by his element and origin i.e. sword. Even outside magecraft he has shown high aptitude for weapons mainly swords and bows. He is no slouch in other weapons but he focuses more on his favorite weapons. He can even use

Jiraiya grinned and patted blond child's head "Congrats brat you have successfully copied a mystic code. That day is not far when you will also be able to copy noble phantasms." He might have shown him several of the mystic code but this is first time he 'Traced' one.

It seems Naruto didn't share his confidence as voiced his opinion "I don't think copying a noble phantasm is easy even if it's possible, ero-Jiji" Jiraiya twitched at his given nick during one of his stay, he was sitting in his room reading porn magazines in his free time. Unfortunately for, he forgot to close the door due to his carelessness and Naruto who came to tell that food is ready, caught him reading the smut. From that point onwards the damn brat started calling ero-jiji even in public. When Tsunade heard his pet name she let out the loudest laughter he ever heard from her.

Jiraiya sighed at the memory and at the blond brat habit in front of him underestimating himself. "Don't do that kid. Never underestimate yourself. It's as dangerous as overestimating yourself. So when you are given a compliment just accept it."

"Okay, boys for now that is enough food is ready." Came a familiar voice from the entrance of shed where they were training and Naruto made his workshop. Unlike workshop of other magus, this was filled with equipment of modern technology and his research is located in corner of the room.

"Come on Tsunade oba-chan just few more minutes. We just fi-Owowowow. "Naruto whined was interrupted by Tsunade who dragged him inside house with his ears. "Hey, careful I need that to hear." Jiraiya introduced Tsunade to Kiritsugu who recognized her as the doctor who treated Naruto after the incident. They introduced her to Naruto as Jiraiya's acquaintance whom he called to help in teaching him.

Tsunade not wanting to sit while a child cooked food forced her way in the kitchen despite and kicked him out. Since everyone liked Naruto's cooked food more it was decided that whenever she is around she will cook for dinner while he will cook for lunch. As for breakfast they will change turns every alternate day.

Jiraiya shook his head at their antics and followed them back in the house while giving a last glance at the projected mystic code. _'Never in my millennia old life did I ever thought some useless spell like projection can be used in such a way._ 'With a spell like that he will be a force to be reckoned with.

 **And cut.**

 **AN: From now onwards at best two or three more Naruto characters will be take part in this story. And no Sasuke. I am not a big fan of his. If I didn't mention just like my first fanfic this will also be a harem story. Not a big one though. Before anyone says so Tsunade is not one of them. On that note I will like to say that my stories will not get frequent reply from now on as I will be busy with my jobs and all. Read and review. Critics and praises are appreciated and flames are ignored.**

 **Naruria out-**


	4. Cycle of loss and Gain

**Hello everyone it's been a while. Well, not that much really. You know I have reread my previous chapters and found to my self utterly lacking in grammar department so I am going to repost them ASAP. Also I got few complaints about werewolves and dryads. While dryads will be explained later, werewolfs are already mentioned in Nasuverse. Mahou Tsukai no Yoru to be precise. I might not able to reply to all reviewers but know this I appreciate each of your suggestions and the flaws pointed by you. Flamers are ignored. Also won't be answering to all Anonymous reviewers and that is not because most of them are Flamers but, because it feels odd to adress so many of them as such.**

 **hnh058513: i was talking about haruno**

 **Ezeakel: thanks and he is 9.**

 **shapeshifter340 : thanks**

 **beardedaliengamer : thats what I think**

 **Raidentensho : i have something similar in mind**

 **genjuki : thanks**

 **Lazymanjones96 : thanks**

 **miguelgiuliano : I will see if your suggestion can be implemented**

 **Stratos263 : was that a compliment?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Nasuverse.**

Humans talking: "who"

Humans thinking: 'fucked'

 **Higher being talking: "my"**

 ** _Higher being thinking: 'bird'_**

 **Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Nasuverse or Naruto otherwise Fate series will not have such a shity ends.**

 _Chapter 4_

 _Cycle of loss and gain_

It was Saturday and it was time for Naruto's lessons on Magecraft. They were inside his/Kiritsugu workshop, the old shed with stone walls that Irisviel had used when recovering from the strain of being the Lesser Grail's vessel.

"Now" Kiritsugu said and gathered Naruto's attention. "What is Origin and Element?" Kiritsugu asked and Naruto simply stared at him with a blank face. "Oh come one…just humor me" Kiritsugu replied with a chuckle seeing his adopted son's reaction.

Naruto replied with a sigh "Every person has an Origin and Element the Origin define a major trait in a person. The alignment is usually an element or elements but that just most cases, not a rule. Some people are also born with dual origins, like you" They had been going over the basics, something on which Kiritsugu insisted very much.

He had already told Naruto he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about his Origin and Element since they were unusual and Clock Tower would slap a seal designation on him before he could blink.

"That's right, but just because you don't have an affinity for a spell doesn't mean you can't use it. There are several ways to effectively use a spell you aren't suited for; for example, the use of magic crests. When a person has achieved a spell and he adds a circuit to the crest he may choose to add the spell for it. This way makes it possible to inherit a sorcery trait and other elements to a lesser degree. Since your inherited circuits from magi with of all four elements you will be able to use them far better even if you didn't had four elements. Of course this does not mean you will be able to use it with the same degree of skill as the predecessor, it just gives you a slight ability. A cheat code if you will. If all you needed to manipulate the elements was to inherit a magic crest then The Magus Association wouldn't treasure Average Ones so much." He paused and considered what to say. "Other ways are to store the spell in a medium and then release it in battle, but that leaves you with limited space for reserves. This method is preferred when you practice Formal craft and Alchemy since using an active spell could disrupt the delicate calculations you'll be making at the same time," he explained.

"Runes are a good alternative for those who are not capable of standard Magecraft. Runes originated from Scandinavian scripts and tablets and each hold a meaning and effect, but skilled practitioners can combine several runes into arrays capable of far more than their individual effects. Ansuz for example is used for flames and Sowilo is for fire. Using them alone creates fire and using for example two Ansuz creates a larger fire, but combining Ansuz with Sowilo creates a more intense flame which spreads a larger area. Adding a rune for wind would increase the effect, but fire is normally a violent element so you probably wouldn't want to let it go too out of control unless you're using scorched earth-tactics.

"The Origins are also capable of being used. As you know my Origins are `To sever' and `To bind'. By using my bones as my bullets I can use them in order destroy my opponent's magic circuits. In your case you are already doing the same while 'Tracing'." Of course it's not just limited to magecraft. Due to his origin he is also has talent in learning anything which can be called weapon, which also includes gun. At first he and Jiraiya thought it only includes weapon with cutting and piercing power and discarded possibility of any affinity toward guns. Oh how wrong he was. That boy can give even professional marksman run for his money and the kid is just ten year old.

Kiritsugu has heard many strange origins but his adoptive-son's origins still takes the cake.

Since he had embedded Avalon in a child, the powerful Noble Phantasm had exerted its influence over the significantly smaller existence. But instead of changing his origins and elements another was added in them.

Since Kiritsugu has more knowledge in origins and elements it was decided that he will be the one teaching Naruto on the their might not be much to teach regarding his origins but, a knowledgeable teacher might make it easy for blond kid to learn about it.

Of course it is not the only thing Naruto is being taught. He is also being taught Runes, Alchemy, Bounded Field(which is actually Kiritsugu's specialty) and how to make mystic code. In case of alchemy and mystic code manufacturing he is on his own since none of his teachers has any knowledge on it.

Kiritsugu grinned. "So kid are you ready for your final tracing project."

The boy's eyes widened before he began to shiver. "I don't think I can do that dad…" He mumbled hesitantly. "Isn't attempting a magic beyond one's capabilities can kill them and...I have-

He was calmed down by a gentle pat on the head by his father. "Calm down son. Have some confidence in yourself Naruto, you have been already projecting replicating weapons with magical properties about which you had no knowledge at all. Although fairy magic is something a human cannot comprehend Avalon has been part of you for five years. It is not impossible for you to replicate it. I don't think this will have any adverse effect on you at best you will not be able to replicate it but I am sure it will not blow on your face."

Ever since Jiraiya mentioned that it is possible that Naruto might even able to replicate noble phantasm Kiritsugu had been instructing Naruto to do structural grasping on himself i.e. Avalon in his body.

They have been doing this since past six months.

"Oki-doki, watch this!" he exclaimed in confident voice after being encouraged by his father. He focused on the otherworldly scabbard in his body and pictured it's clear image. With that, hammer cocked back and fell switching his circuits on. Air itself felt as if being saturated by mana. If quality of Naruto's circuits are to be graded it will certainly get EX grade.

 **"Trace on"**

Whole shed was illuminated from light coming from the object forming between his hands. For Naruto this was first time he has to spend so much mana in single task/spell. He can already feel his circuits getting warm. It wasn't on dangerous scale but it's still enough to make him uncomfortable.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt his spell complete and a weight settled on his arms. Even though one before him was a imitation he can't help but be mesmerized by it's beauty. It is a luxurious piece of equipment made of gold and decorated with blue enamel that seems more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility like a crown or staff than a weapon, an inscription written in Fairy Letters engraved on its center to show that it is not the work of man.

He was brought out of his trance by Kiritsugu who has placed his hand on his shoulders and he had proud smile on him. "See, didn't I tell you have more confidence in yourself."

He turned his attention toward Avalon. Even though Naruto was able to project it was still not as good as the real thing. Given, he did not expected it to as good as real but, what he was talking about is everything in general. From mystical properties to appearance. Unlike the original the imitation created by his son has faded coloring and not mention it's power is also significantly lower but, Kiritsugu has no doubt that this can be improved with enough practice.

He returned his attention back to Naruto, "Very good Naruto. You have done something no one in history has even thought of but, don't let this get to your head, ok?" The ten year old kid nodded his head taking his words to heart.

"Hey, Tou-san can I ask you something?" Naruto asked his father after a moment.

"Hmm. Aren't you already asking one?" Kiritsugu replied with a smirk. "Tou-san!" Kiritsugu laughed as the ten year blond boy pouted at his father. "Fine ask away."

"When I was looking into Avalon's history I saw you with two Women. I know one of them was King Arthur but who was other one." Kiritsugu was caught completely off-guard by Naruto's question. He never expected Naruto to have seen that far in Avalon more than that he never thought he will be talking on this topic.

Even though he knew whom Naruto was asking about he still asked him. "What did she looked like? The other lady I mean."

Naruto grabbed his chin with his index finger and thumb of his right hand in thinking pose. "Well she had long white hair and pale com-com...ah yes complexion. She was really pretty. Like a..."

"Like a fairy."

"Yes! Like a fairy." Looked at his father at his reply with a smile but it quickly faded away. Kiritsugu had a far away look which is not uncommon with his old man but this is first time he saw him crying. "She was my wife. Irrisveil von Einzbern."

"I am sorry Tou-san." Kiritsugu shook his head and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself over it. Besides if she was alive she would have told you about us and all that." He shook his head remembering his wife's antics. "So would you like to know about her?" Naruto silently nodded his head. Even though Kiritsugu has shared with about many thing, he never talked about his wife. In fact it is first time her name even came in their conversation.

So heard as Kiritsugu told Naruto about his adoptive-mother who he never had chance to meet. He told him how his wife supported him even when no one in the world did. How he was even ready to forsake his dream to live with her and Illya. Naruto can _feel_ how much this conversation is taking toll on him. His father who has lost everything. Who can't even meet his daughter one last time.

"I think this is enough for today. Why don't you go and prepare for dinner." Naruto skipped out of shed with a quick okay. He looked back at the scabbard that Naruto projected. By his estimate even if this scabbard is implanted in someone it will still last for three-four days...enough for him to prolong his life on this plane for few more days.

He averted his gaze from the scabbard. He would have done that if he didn't knew his adoptive son is being looked after. Besides, trying to prolong his time in this plane will only make him suffer more. He can feel it, he will not be able to make it pass this year. The curse of Angra Mainyu has already deteriorate his physical health to the point where he can barely go out of room nowadays.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. There's no point in thinking about it, only thing he can do is train his son for future endeavors and enjoy what little time he has with his son.

 **########################Scene Break####################**

Drip

Drip

Drip

The skies were darkened with murky, gray clouds that overwhelmed the clear sky in its entirety while silent doldrums settled around the cemetery, killing off all traces of the wind. As if the sky was mourning the loss of one of its most beloved inhabitants, the rain trickled down the headstone like tear accompanied by the millions of rain drops that were shed onto the earth below, completing the visage of sorrow.

A cold, biting air surrounded the loved ones gathered as they looked on at the epitaph.

 _"Here Lies Emiya Kiritsugu,_

 _Beloved Father and Friend."_

Naruto stared at the tombstone of Kiritsugu. The stone wasn't extravagant or gaudy, no if anything it was perfect. It's design was a simple marble surface. Simple just like how his father was. He knew that Kiritsugu was not long for this world. He even tried to search for anything that might able to remove the curse. After all of his research, he understood that one who can remove it is a divine spirit. He accepted even if he didn't wanted to that his father will die soon. He was prepared for it.

But it didn't make it any less painful.

He remembered last moments of his adoptive-father. His last few hours on earth were relatively calm. He didn't cough blood like usual. He wasn't in pain. All he did was sit in his favorite spot on his porch with his son, drink tea, look at the beautiful summer moon, and talk to his son. They talked about several things. and Iri. Adventures. After a while it was only Naruto who was talking, Kiritsugu on other hand kept on listening to him. He was just too tired to talk. He talked with blonde Emiya with a relaxed smile on his face just like when he gave Naruto when they both first entered the home and assured Naruto he still has someone in this world. It wasn't until later that he discovered why Kiritsugu didn't talk anymore.

His funeral was not exactly a grand one. Aside from him, Taiga and few from her family and some of their neighbors not many people were there in the funeral which was at the graveyard behind Ryuudou Temple.

Naruto felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder looking at the owner of hand to find somber face of Taiga. Apparently his father has appointed her as his guardian in his will.

He looked one last time at the stone before leaving the resting place of the Magus Killer.

 **##########################Scene Break##################**

Naruto kicked a pebble as he arrived at the abandoned park. According to his father, this was the heart of Fuyuki fire and place where remains of grail fell.

Naruto resisted the urge to vomit from the lingering taint and feel of the park's mana. This park has same curse from which his father died from only his father's was more potent, more _powerful._

His thoughts came to halt as he felt a killing intent followed by his instinct screaming him to duck, which is honed by fighting his instructors, and rolled forward on for the place where he was standing to be pelted by a dark bullet. Assault didn't stop their as it kept coming at him.

Rather keep dodging he used a basic earth spell to erect a wall to defend from onslaught. Slowly the onslaught of spells stopped. Against his better judgment he decided to peek slowly to see face of his assailant to find none other than Tohsaka Rin. The genius student Homuhara school.

He tried to reason with himself why would the apparent second owner of Fuyuki city is after his life. As far as he is concerned he barely talked to her one or two time and even that was limited to few sentences.

Naruto blinked once. Than twice. He resisted the urge to face palm. Of course _Tohsaka,_ the second owner of Fuyuki city. He has to run into her. While he is confident that he can defeat her Naruto really doesn't want to draw any kind of attention toward him, mostly of a certain fake priest.

Tracing a scarecrow with similar attire like him, he threw it to a side where it was quickly pelted by the spell which he recognized as gandr shot or mostly known as Fin attack and left the earth wall's protection from other side he traced to simple sword to block the spells and reinforcing his limbs he closed distance him and Rin so fast it caught ravenett off guard or so he thought.

As soon as Naruto dematerialized his swords he went to catch the girl's wrist to immobilize her. It proved to be mistake as she swatted his hand and threw left hook which he barely dodged followed by several more of punches and kicks. It was getting even more difficult when he doesn't want to harm her while she is adamant of doing opposite to him. He backpedaled from a knee aiming at his groin, followed by a kick to his stomach which wasn't fast enough to defend and sent skidding backward.

Fortunately for Naruto he has mastered Reinforcement to a degree where he can easily shrug off such attack. Rin again lifted her hand to fire the gandr spell which Naruto decided to to reply with his own Ansuz spell. It is not easy to learn rune more so without guidance. Thankfully Naruto didn't have to go through pain of learning it himself due being taught by a Rune master like Jiraiya. Result was the weaker gandr spell, which is not actually meant to be used to clash with a Magus's spell in first place, to be overpowered and detonate along with Naruto's own. In latter's case, it was powerful enough to send the black haired tumbling back.

Now, her whole face covered in dirt and bruises he tried to lift herself up but found it to be very hard to achieve. She was out of mana, her body is aching at the places she didn't know existed thanks to his last attack and most of all her pride was hurt as she just learned that he was toying with her entire time. She was only able to land a single hit on him during their entire fight and he shrugged it as if nothing while on another hand his single attack was powerful enough to turn her in giant bruise. She lifted her head as she felt him approaching. She glared at the direction where she can hear sound of his steps coming closer.

Naruto on other hand for the life of him can't understand what is going on. At first he thought it was just a show of power or arrogance of second owner of city due to which she is attacking him. As the fight progressed that curtain of delusion was lifted from his eyes. This attack was for some other reason. He can feel from her, the sheer amount of hate she has for him.

Stopping few meters before her he asked the very first question he can think, "Ok, now can you tell why are you trying to kill me? I know I am that I living in your city without your permission but I don't think that warrants death sentence."

"Don't act like you don't know why am I doing this! Your father killed mine six years ago in cold blood. I came to take his revenge on him. First I will kill you so that he knows how I felt than, I will kill him." Rin finished her tirade.

"Pfhaaa.."

Rin gritted her teeth as the blond boy in front of him erupted in laughter. She remember what lead to this decision. She was reading through her father's notes for learning when she came across his diary which was written at the time of Holy Grail War. In their was name of masters of war but one of the name caught her eye, Emiya Kiritsugu. She is sure one of her classmate is also Emiya. She would have shrugged it off as coincidence if she didn't knew that his father's name is also same whom she have seen during Parents-Teacher meeting. When she went to Kirei Kotomine to ask about Kiritsugu she was enraged to learn that it was most probably him who killed her father and looking back at his past actions her suspicion was confirmed.

So, without thinking anything she threw herself in finding the pest who is lurking in her own territory after killing her family. She didn't knew his address and her familiar was unable to find Kiritsugu but she found next best thing. His son. Her judgment was so much clouded in rage that as son as she found him, she started to pelt him with one her few and most effective spell in her arsenal, gandr.

When she saw him coming at her with two sword made of gradient air she found herself scoffing. To think she was worried that someone like him can be threat to her. She was proven wrong during their close combat. He was playing with her. To rub salt on the wound he countered her spell with his own spell, a rune spell to be specific, and OVERPOWERED her. She glared defiantly at his laughing figure as tears formed in corner of her eyes for not being able to avenge her father.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, you can't kill my old man. He kicked bucket few days ago. As for your father being killed by him is also not true. The only masters he killed were of assassin and lancer." He scratched his head as if contemplating how to continue "My father did went to kill him but he was already dead by than."

Rin searched for any sign of lies but she found none. She felt her fatigue slowly fading. Looking at Naruto open palm is facing toward her cloaked in ethereal gold glow. He was healing her despite her earlier effort to kill him. "Sorry about that last spell. I still tend to pour too much Prana into it."

Not wanting to ruin her dignity she flicked her ponytail back and replied to him in haughty manner. "Hmm. Of course it was unstable. There's no way some no name Magus in training like you can defeat me."

Before he knew it he placed his face in his palm. _'Great I am dealing with a Tsundere'_ Naruto can't understand why people around him are weirdos. His guardian is Like a child on sugar rush, his instructors in magecraft are pervert(Jiraiya) and gambler(Tsunade) and now this girl infront of him which he has no doubt will be one of the frequent person in his life is a god damn Tsundere.

Giving a sigh he looked at her and offered his hand to stand which accepted after a moment of hesitation." I know I am intruding in your property but I can't leave right now. Not until I have finished my high school."

"Are their any more magi other than you in my property."

"Nope. I am the only one. Though my instructors do visit me every now and than but, they don't stick around much."

"Hmm. Very well than I will allow you to live on my land." Naruto nodded and looked at his watch "Whelp, it's look like have to go Or Taiga-nee might eat me instead if she is not given her meal on time." He looked her one last time before exposing his back to her and walking his back home.

"You know Emiya-kun, given who your father was I didn't think you to be so naive. To not only spare someone who tried to take your life you are also showing your back to your enemy." He stopped and looked at sky reminiscing of now his deceased father. She was right though Magi are ruthless by nature and even among them Kirirsugu was infamous for it. He looked at her over his shoulder and replied, "You are right that is what Magus killer would do. Fortunately my father did not train me to take his mantel. As for me, I consider myself good judge of character and I know you will not something like attacking someone's back."

He gave her last smile before continuing his way back home. Rin didn't say anything else she just kept staring at his back trying to understand the enigma named Naruto Emiya.

After walking couple of blocks he saw Jiraiya leaning against the wall. "You handled it quite well." Naruto who acted calm and collected in front of Fuyuki's owner dropped his shoulder in exhaustion. He looked at his shivering hands. This was his first sfight outside his training and he almost lost his calm when he thought that he might have to take life to safe his own.

Thankfully, as much as Rin act like one she is not like a standard magi. Taking deep breath he took control of his shivering hands. "Thanks" he answered silver werewolf's compliment. He looked at brief case besides him and asked, "Is that materials I asked from you?"

Jiraiya nodded his head and handed it over to blonde boy. "Procuring this was very difficult what with Demon hunter organization keeping strict watch on such things. If you want more than this there is a family who does business of these things. In fact they are only one to do so in Japan."

The materials Jiraiya brought is of demonic origin. "Nah this much is enough for what I want I my current project but I will need more in future." He said after making sure everything he asked for is there or not. "What is name of this family ero-jiji?" He asked Jiraiya who looked at him from corner of his eyes.

"Tonhos"

 **And cut-**

 **Before any one says it. I know Irrisveil was once mentioned before which I am going to rectify soon. I will also be correcting Grammar mistake of all the chapter including within couple of days. That's all for now thank you.**

 **Naruria out-**


	5. Fairy, New friends and foes

_'Well, this is new."_ Naruto thought as he looked around him. Last thing he remembered was going to sleep so he thought all of this is dream and than he is in middle of a forest. Than mama around here is so rich that normal will explode just under a minute. _"Than again this feels to real to be a dream.'_ He narrowed his eyes. This place looked crystalization of paradise. Peculiar thing about this forest is that it doesn't has any form of deformation like seen in other forest. Which is impossible since deformation like scars from weather and falling trees, branches, termite infestations and curves are not some thing that can be avoidable no matter how much one looks after it.

 **BADUMP**

Naruto clutched his throbbing chest. For some reason Avalon is acting strange. He can feel it _tugging_ him toward another direction than he was going at. Not wanting to see what will happen if he ignored ultimate shield Noble Phantasm, he allowed it to take toward's whatever got it so excited. The closer he got the stronger the tug of Avalon got. Not just that he can feel the mana of the surrounding has also gotten stronger. His eyes surveyed the passing trees and his body reacted to the feel of some foreign energy sweeping over him.

A bounded field, or was it something on a greater level?

He didn't have much time to ponder because as soon as a lake came within view a voice seemed to echo out from the trees.

 **"Please, come near Bearer. I have been waiting to meet you for sometime."** The voice called, soft and mellow. A sound reminiscent of a faint breeze. He did as told by the voice which seemed to come from every where. He was now at a small part of the lake covered with smooth sand.

The soft ebbing of the lake's water echoed into his ears, having a calming sort of effect. The scenery was idyllic and pleasing to the eyes: Numerous water lilies drifting on a still lake, and the light of the stars shining from up above. His gaze turned toward the source of voice, towards the individual now sitting at the edge of the lake.

A woman of stunning beauty and wreathed in a flowing white dress that reached past her ankles. She has pale skin complexion and red hair flowing like a waterfall reaching till her knees with aqua blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked her warily. The first lesson taught by his teachers to never trust anyone easily in moonlit world and this women is definitely from the said world. Naruto's eye flickered for a second before he clutched his head. _'This feeling….she is'_

" **Calm down young man. I would have said no need to be alarmed but you will not adhere to that. I am the one who brought you here and I bear no ill towards you. I an a fairy."**

Naruto looked at her in shock. From what he has read in some books , Fairies are extensions of the planet, nature's sense of touch, that cannot be seen by normal humans, and they lack any sort of human values. There are some fairies born wearing humans' imagination as shells, an example would be the lady of the lake. There are various different types, including those that have the power to interfere with people's memories, and others that are known to be able of crafting Noble Phantasm-level artifacts, with Arondight, Avalon, Excalibur, Gáe Buidhe serving as examples.

Fairies are usually entities that cannot be seen by normal humans, however those who evolve into a magnitude where they can be perceived by people become Elementals. Naruto was really hoping that this seriously just a dream because if what she said is true than he might be in big trouble if his host turns violent because foundation of fairies and Elementals are of a Mystery that cannot be reached through magecraft.

' _She called me bearer! Does that mean she knows about Avalon? Is that why she brought me here. To extract Avalon back.'_ Naruto took deep breaths to calm himself down. Getting panic will get him nowhere. He looked at the red headed fairy infront of him. Even though she has been quite civilized until now he has decided to keep his guard up you can never be too cautious. "So what do you want from me….umm?"

Naruto trailed off as she didn't tell her name yet. **"I am Vivian. As for your second question, there is two reasons I wanted to meet you. For some reason Avalon has started to accept you as it's wielder despite being made to be only wielded by one person. Even if you might not able to wield it like that person it is still quite a mystery. As for second reason I have a proposal for you."**

 **Line Break.**

Homurahara Academy – a local school of Fuyuki city comprised of several architecturally impressive buildings. The impressive standards of the school's facilities, faculties and students. The school was popular amongst the people who lived in the vicinity and was the location where many bright futures would certainly begin. The students wore impressively designed uniforms; kept an equally strong united background of kinship through sports, festivals and other school-funded activities; and were all expected to hold a level of excellence that befit Homurahara Academy's reputation.

"Look at him, Kami he is so handsome and so cute too. Look at his body, it's so delicious!"

"Did you see 'him', there, it's 'him'!"

"It's Naruto-sama!"

"KYAA~! He's so cute"

It's the first morning at Academy after summer break. Now fifteen-year old Naruto had become really popular amongst the girls, and the most dangerous, the mightiest, and the greatest enemy to the single high school boys. At the age of fifteen he grown taller than most Japanese men at the height of six feet. He has allowed his hair to grow shoulder length while two jaw length bangs adorned his face which has lost all of it's baby fat. This qualities along with his gentle and friendly nature he has became quite popular in the Homurahara Academy.

Naruto sighed while trying to ignore not so subtle and hushed gossip from most of the girls or glares from boys he is receiving. Due to his popularity amongst girls very few of male students talk to him and even than there is only person he can call his friend, Issei Ryuudou. He is only guy in school who is not jealous of him, which is most probably because he is monk in training.

An amused chuckle brought him out of his thoughts. Looked at the person at his right who was getting kicks out of his predicaments, Rin Tohsaka. Rin has grown in fine young woman who is now most sought out girl in there Academy. Rin had grown into a very beautiful woman. She was around five feet seven inches, with a slim figure. She had long and toned legs, smooth skin and a well developed chest, around C-cup in size. She had retained her hair style with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons.

After there first meeting or should I say fight both of them avoided each other as much possible for different reasons. For Naruto he didn't wanted to provoke or get in fight with the owner of the city he is living at and for Rin whenever she saw him it reminded her the humiliating defeat she was handed by a no-name Magus. This continued for sometime until that day.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto navigated himself around the massive crowd of students to exit the school grounds. He was thinking of what kind of mystic code he should start working on. After intermediatery level skill in alchemy and runes Jiraiya gave him go ahead for making his own mystic codes. Though he is still juggling with several ideas to start making his first mystic code._ _It has been only few days since he has renovated his workshop i.e shed to be used as smithy._

" _Give that back!"_

 _Looking from where familiar voice came from he saw that four boys, probably couple of years older than them, were surrounding a familiar girl, Rin Tohsaka. She was glaring at four boys with defiance. Naruto knew that she will be able to easily take them out if she can use her magecraft but there are still lots of student on the road for her to do anything. From what he gathered from the whispering of the crowd the leader of the little gang asked Rin which obviously refused making him angry and decided to 'punish' for this humiliation._

" _Not so tough now are you. If you would apologize and ask me for date we will have no problem. I might even return this toy of yours." He said while holding some rubies which obvious belongs to ravenett._

" _What will a spoiled princess like you will do with it anyway?" The fat one amongst them taunted while he played with one of her jewels._

 _Having heard enough he made his way from the gathered crowd and addressed the bullies. "I think you should really give those jewels back."_

" _Oh, who are you her boyfriend. Buzz off kid this doesn't concerns you." The apparent leader of the bullies tried to dismiss him. Unfortunately for him Naruto is not a person to show his back to a person in need._

" _No, she is my classmate and that is why it concerns me. I am not going anywhere until you give those jewels back to her." He said while crossing his hands._

" _You want to be hero, huh? Fine! Let's see how much heroic you are!" the leader said while gesturing his buddies to take care of the annoying blond infront of them._

 _Unlike Rin, Naruto doesn't need magecraft to fight even if odds are against him. He excels in every physical activity. He took a step back to avoid a incoming punch and answering it graciously by stomping his food on his opponent's. The boy lifted his leg in pain only for his ankle to be kicked again by his blond opponent making it hit his own buddy who was about to kick Naruto._

 _Taking advantage of their disoriented state Naruto gave a back kick on second boy's head and crashing his head with first boy rendering both unconscious._

 _He leaned back when the fat boy started swinging Rin's bag as makeshift weapon. After dodging couple of more swing he ducked an over head swing and swiped his leg making fall on his side._

 _Naruto didn't bother punishing his downed opponent anymore than necessary and took Rin's bag from his hands and went toward her. It seems he didn't have to deal with the leader from what he can deduce taking advantage of the distraction provided by him she kicked him where sun doesn't shines and took her jewels back._

 _He wordlessly returned her bag and started his way to home. She wanted to tell him that she could have handled this on her own but that would be a white lie. Even with her martial arts training she would have only be able to defeat any one of them without magecraft. She gritted her teeth as she watched his retreating back._

 _ **Linebreak.**_

 _(That night)_

 _Naruto sighed as he sat in his storehouse, AKA his workshop, calmly breathing in and out to soothe his body. Sakura and Taiga had left about a couple of hours ago and in that time he had managed to finish his homework and currently he is trying to create his own spell._

 _Unfortunately all his attempts until now has been bust, literally. Naruto is trying to mold and shape his mana but it either disperses before the process can be complete or even if somehow he is able to shape it disperses in very violent way. Naruto knew that he cannot depend totally on 'Tracing' as he has taken to call it._

 _According to Jiraiya the Fifth Holy Grail War which was supposed to start after fifty years is going to be start again in couple of years. He has already heard about how cruel grail war is. Hell, has done his own research on it and found that their has never been recorded a single victor until now. He has no doubt that The Holy grail is indeed capable to grant wishes but there is something really fishy about it._

 _Naruto's head snapped toward the entrance of house….the bounded field surrounding his home was set off. Whoever the intruder was he has probably set his bounded field knowingly._

 _Naruto ready to for any kind of ambush or sneak attacks when he approached the gate of his house. His mind was already running through several scenarios and his way out of it. However, he was not ready for what he saw infront of him or rather…who. Rin was standing on the other side of the door with her head low and her bangs covering her eyes._ _' I hope she is not here to kill me'_

" _Why?" Rin asked him. Her voice barely above audible._

" _Huh?" came the genius reply of the resident blond. He has no idea what this girl is talking about. Rin glared at blond in front of her. "Why did you save me? Even after I tried to kill you? What are you planning? How many times are you going to humiliate me?!"_

 _She asked him grabbing him by collar and shaking him with each question. Naruto gently removed her hands from his collar but didn't let go. He took her inside and gestured her to sit on sofa, which she did since because of still recovering from her outburst. He went into kitchen and after few minutes brought two cups of tea and some cookies. He gestured her to drink which she hesitantly complied._

" _You asked me why I saved you from those bullies. It's because, it is right thing to do. I know you are more than capable to take care of your self but there were too many eyes for you to perform mage craft. It is true that you tried to kill me because of who my father is but that doesn't matters to me. To me it is never wrong to help someone. Besides you are not going to be the last person to come after life because of my father." Normally, haughty girl was stunned by Magus infront of her._

" _You..you are a strange person aren't you?" It was only thing Rin can say to describe one Naruto Emiya. His words held so much honesty in them that it was hard to believe._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

After that one thing led to another and both Naruto and Rin found a Magus rival and friend with each other. She was quite amazed when she met Jiraiya and Tsunade. She would have thrown tantrum about a inhuman roaming in her property without her consent but she knew she can't do anything to stop them. While she has no idea what Tsunade is capable of she did know about Jiraiya. Currently most powerful werewolf and rumored to be someone who can give even more powerful Dead Apostle Ancestor run for their money.

"It's hard to be so famous isn't it, 'Prince of Homurahara'?" Naruto felt his eyes twitching at her jab at his moniker given by students of his typical prince like appearance thanks to his blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say ' _Miss Perfect Idol'._ " The second owner of Fuyuki city felt his cheeks getting red at on her own moniker and her façade at Academy. She crossed her arms and looked away while muttering something about blond bakas.

He looked at his other side where his kohai Sakura Matou was giggling at both of her seniors antics. Naruto smiled internally seeing her happy. Though he know that is not the case most of the time he knew spending time with them makes her happy. He is still trying to find a way to free her from the her hell.

"Sakura! Where were you this morning? I told you yesterday to stop visiting Emiya's house. Are you deaf?"(A.N- sorry. I am not good at bashing) They looked at one Shinji Matou. He has tried to befriend Naruto to be ignored.

"I told you nee-san I had permission of grandfather." Sakura replied firmly which surprised other who knows normally soft spoken girl.

"Why you bitch!" Shinji lifted his hands to slap Sakura but before he can swing his limb he felt someone catch his hand and flip him upside down.

"How much petty can you be Shinji? Seriously trying hit your own sister just because she refused to do your bidding." Naruto asked from side. He was looking down at him with impassive gaze. Naruto would have loved to change geography of Shinji's face but he was sure the bastard is going to take all his anger on Sakura after this.

Shinji stood up holding his side and glared at Naruto. Almost every encounter with blond infront of him ends up in his humiliation. He even tried to befriend Naruto because of his popularity with girls but he was just brushed off like a nuisance. "I will get you for this Emiya." With that he ran away with tail between his legs. "I am sorry Sakura. I know he will probably try to take his anger on you."

Sakura shook her head in negative, "Don't worry Senpai I will be fine. I am just happy you didn't hurt him….much." Naruto just nodded his head in acceptance.

"Okay Naruto-Senpai and Rin-Senpai I will you after school." Sakura bowed and went toward middle school of Homurahara Academy. Naruto new it was just her way to change topic. "Come on Rin-chan let's go." Rin who was quite until now followed him wordlessly. Just as he was about to enter he felt like he is being watched. When he looked around to find anyone watching him, he didn't see anyone other than usual fangirls.

"Naruto-kun stop wasting time or we are going to be late." Brushing it as paranoia he followed his only Magus friend lest he incur her wrath upon him.

Unknown to Naruto he was being watched by someone.

 _(On the roof of nearby building)_

Two figure stood in the roof of nearby building observing our blond hero. Both of them wore cloaks with hood, hiding their feature from the world. " I have to say that kid's senses are quite sharp. Even from this distance he was able tell that he was being watched and he is cute too." Came a feminine voice from one of the cloaked figures.

She addressed the other figure "So what's the plan nii-san" The older of little group of two was still looking at the direction Naruto went.

"Our orders are to capture him alive without alerting the guardian of the city." With that she began to walk back followed by her sister.

 **And cut-**

 **I have been criticized that I am not going according to cannon or whatever. I just want to say two things some time even author himself doesn't follow everything and second Fanfiction.**


	6. Meaning of Ideal king

**Hi. I know I have not updated since long time but its hard to take time from your job. As for this chapter I am posting this third time in span of an hour. I have also updated all previous chapters so I would recommend reading them first . I will be happy if you point some mistake of mine in crammer or some thing. I have wrote this chapter after LOT of research on rules of nasuverse so please you might not find loop hole there. As for abilities I will say to read properly as I have never mentioned any character other than Naruto can do tracing. One last thing I really need a beta reader so please if anyone is ready please pm me.**

 _Ch : 6_

 _The ideal King_ and _approaching storm_

Naruto stifled yawn while making his back to after his duties at Copenhagen. As he was still under aged, all his work consist of material work like moving boxes, etc. He was very, _very_ tired but he was not showing it.

He was being tailed by someone since last week. At first he thought they might be just some crazy fan girls which he quickly wrote off because not only he was unable to locate them which was not possible for a normal fan girl not to mention the pressure he felt from their gaze.

He deduced they might be magus who wanted revenge from his father by hurting him. They never trespassed his house but that still doesn't mean he allowed himself to drop his guard. This in turn had led some sleepless nights for our blond hero.

" **You have no one but your self to blame for this. I told you that I will keep watch but you have no faith in my abilities."** Came a feminine voice from his head. She is Vivian- Lady of Lake from stories of King Arthur. Much to his surprise she formed a Master- familiar contract with him with simple term of not doing anything to harm each other. Because of this contract Vivian was able feel and sense what Naruto can. **(An-Think of her like Kurama and Avalon sheath as seal.)** She contacted him through Avalon which according to her was not just shield that separates the real Avalon the ever distant Utopia, it also acts as a gate which can only be accessed by Vivian. Only those who Vivian deem worthy can come to Avalon. He can still remember that day.

 _ **Flash back(This is continued from where their conversation from previous chapter ended)**_

 _Both eyes and mouth of Naruto was open wide from shock. Vivian or better known as Lady of lake is a well known figure from stories of King Arthur. It was her who trained Lancelot who went on to became strongest Knight of Round table and she is also the person who bestowed Mystical weapons to them. Than he recalled last part of what she just said._

" _Wait a minute? What do you mean by proposal?" He said looking at her with caution. Normally he would have written his current predicament off as dream but the thing this is too real to be a dream._

 _Vivian giggled seeing him fidgeting nervously and probably trying to come up with any scenario in case anything goes south. She replied smiling at him,_ _ **"You see I have been here guarding Avalon ever since passage of Age of Fairies. Even though I volunteered to guard it, living alone for so long gets really boooring. I have been waiting for more than a millennia to welcome her but unfortunately that has not happened yet. I started to think I will always be alone, I sensed the sheath being used after so many years. I tried to see other side through the sheath but was denied the opportunity because of origin of user acting up and severing my connection to it. In one of those brief connections I felt it getting**_ **excited** _ **to be near her her-The Once and Future king. Than I felt change in sheaths wielder. This time I was finally able to connect with and in extension you. I saw you growing from a boy to a man."**_

 _He can understand from where she is coming from. It doesn't matter it's human or inhuman to be Aline for more than a millennia is not small thing. "You have yet to answer me? So What do you want from me?" he repeated his question. It was clear to him that she has not brought him here just to have chat with him._

" _ **Even a paradise will seem dull without company of anyone. I want to form a Master-familiar contract with me. This will allow me to talk to you anytime and share your senses like touch, taste sight etc in return you will get my services like learning fairy letters, calling upon my power and of course beautiful fairy I.e. me."**_ _She explained dramatically._

 _Whatever he was expecting it was not this. To think the famed Vivian will propose to be familiar of him is quite…..astounding._

" _Not that I am complaining but, why me? I mean there are many people more capable than me. Any of them will be more than willing to do anything to form a contract with you." Vivian giggled at Naruto's statement. She arrived in front of him and looked straight in his sapphire like eyes._

" _ **That is were you are wrong Naruto. You are stronger than others because you don't fight for yourselves. A sword who will not be deterred to fight whole world if it means to save people close to you. In a way you are not much different than 'her'."**_ _For a while none of them took eyes from one another. Eyes akin to sapphire stared at each other what felt like eternity before it was broken by our favorite blonde who nodded at her._

" _Well than how are we going to form contract ? I don't know any ritual powerful enough to form a contract with you." Since Vivian is a being which eludes magecraft any ritual done by him will be meaningless since it will disperse the moment it comes in contact with her._

" _ **That's easy. I will be the one who will initiate the contract all you have to do is follow my instruction."**_ _She said giving him a innocent smile. He had a very bad feeling about this but he also knew that the mythical fairy in front him doesn't mean any harm. If she wanted to anything to him she could have done that already but she hast not. He gave her a go ahead signal. She closed the distance them pulled him by color toward her. Her attack was so sudden he was not even able to retaliate her. He forced himself to calm down as he thought he was caught in her trap. He-_

 _ **SMOOCH**_

 _His train of thought when he felt soft sensation of her lips on his. His lips parted due to shock only for ancient fairy to snuck her tongue between them and began to suck his own. After he came out of shock he felt her pouring her mana in him in specific pattern. He knew she was not trying anything to harm him so he responded in kind. Vivian who was slightly shorter than him stood on her toes and kissed with even more fervor._

' _Is she trying to match frequency of our mana to form contract?" he thought as he subconsciously tightened his hold on her waist while she played with his spiky yet silky hair. Bountiful chest of Vivian was mashed with Vivian's as did their whole body._

 _Their lips parted after sometime leaving trail of saliva between them._ _ **"Not bad four your first time, huh."**_ _She said while still clinging to him. Naruto smiled at her raised his hand to stroke her face….at least that's what ancient fairy thought._

" _ **Ouch"**_

 _Vivian rubbed her for head where she was just flicked by 'master' she just made a contract with. She scrunched her face in annoyance and glared at him. The blonde in question decided to ignore legendary fairy and collected his thoughts._

" _ **What was that for? Are you really upset for being kissed by a beautiful woman?"**_ _she asked him with puffed cheeks. Naruto just sighed in his head. Who would have thought that Lady of lake is such a….bubbly character. Her face than transformed surprise which he can tell is roes to rile him up,_ _ **"Don't tell me you are gay, aren't you?"**_ **(An- just so you know I don't have anything against homosexuality neither I am mocking them).**

 _A vein bulged at his temple as he tried to fought down urge to flick her again. "I am straight and that was for not warning me and continuing that kiss even after the ritual was finished. Elemental or not you should not kiss anyone. If I knew that you would do that I would have tried to find another way to make contract with you. Besides that was my first kiss." He scolded her while murmuring the last part. He was not upset mind you._

 _Although he wanted to give his first kiss to someone he love it is not that important to him although he will not tell about this to Rin or Sakura. He was very much aware of their affection towards him and he loved them equally in return. That is why he can't bear to chose anyone of them over other._

 _She stomped her feet like child would for getting scolded._ _ **"What are you grumbling about that was my first kiss too!? I am an elemental one of the older one that so even if you were a true magician you will have**_ **very** _ **hard time coming with another method. My life is now bound to yours so a simple kiss is not a big deal."**_

 _Adopted son of magus killer blinked at her answer. "Bound? Does that means that-_

" _ **That I will die if you do? Yeah."**_ _She said as if it not a big deal._

" _Why did you do that? I am human even if I don't die now I will later by old age but you can live for eternity!" he practically screamed last part. On other hand she just smiled at him._

" _ **We the higher fairies has ability to look in soul of other's and by extension feel how good or evil they are. I did not help Arthoria because of Merlin's prophecy but due how pure she was. I saw a such a pure soul that not even primeval curse in her blood was able to affect her. After so many years I found another person like her pure soul and selfless to default and I want to save that soul from a fate like her."**_ _She was looking at him with such a conviction that stopped him from whatever he wanted to tell her._

" _You are not going to back down, aren't you?" she shook her head in denial. He extended his hand in gesture fore of handshake towards Vivian. "In that case, I welcome you in my small family Vivian."_

 _ **Flashback end**_

' _We are unaware of our opponent's abilities. We can't let our guard down."_

" **Yeah, whatever Mr. Cautious."** Blind chuckled at her antics. He scrunched his eyebrows as he feeling of being monitored disappeared.

Subtly he began to check his surroundings. Road was filled with pedestrians as it was dusk a period when most go back to their home from their jobs.

"THIEF"

"SOME ONE PLEASE STOP HIM"

He looked towards other side of road where he saw a figure running in fast pace while clutching a ladies purse. Despite the crowd he was easily evade anyone who tried to stop him. Like any responsible citizen should Naruto pursued the thief who ran through several alleys and scaled any obstacles in impressive feet of parkour. Naruto who has trained in mind and body since very young was no slouch either as he effortlessly chased thief all the way to park. The thief stopped running after they reached the park.

It is same park where grail emerged in last Holy Grail war and contents of grail spilled when Kiritsugu destroyed it. This whole place was barren and not even a tuft of grass can be seen here. The aura it gives makes even a normal person stays away from this park and for magus, who are more tuned with nature, this place is nauseating.

 **(An- Before this scene starts I will clarify something. Only naruto is using tracing while his opponent is bringing out from their purse or clothes. Please read it properly.)**

"I have to say that was quite a good act back there. I was almost convinced of you being a real deal." He said looking at 'thief' who dropped _her_ hood revealing owner to be a girl around same as him with beautiful fair skinned face, crimson eyes that felt like it see through his very soul and knee length white hair.

Instead of replying she took out a black falchion with black tortoise shell pattern on it and covered the distance between them in a blink of eye. If Naruto was surprised by this he didn't show it on his face as he backpedaled to avoid her horizontal slash and followed by blocking second slash with traced weapon which showed it will not be able to survive next attack as cracks began appear on it.

It did break after second clash of their weapon much to but, much to surprise of the girl rather than tracing another weapon or using any spell he caught few falling shards from the broken sword, altered them in form of senbon and flicked it toward her.

White haired girl deflected all of them but some still ended up hitting her. It was not meant to incapacitate or harm her anyway. It only meant to act as distraction which Naruto used to slip in her guard and planted a solid fist on her stomach making her buckle a bit. He went on to hold her wrist but released it moment later as the girl head-butted him hard resulting both of them to be disorient. Both jumped back and observed each other carefully.

He watched as white haired girl to out another falchion identical to previous one but minus turtle shell pattern and white n color instead of black. Name of this swords are **Kanshou and Byakyou** a noble phantasm from Chinese folklore. It is a low tier noble phantasm but doesn't means it can be underestimated.

"May I know identity of person who is after me and what do you want to achieve from this?" from those exchange of blows from before he felt that the person in front of him is not some one evil. This answer didn't come from him but someone else.

"I can answer that." Came a feminine voice. Just few feats away from him stood a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair with a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let done in a ponytail and silver eyes. Her outfit is a black cloak over black shirt with golden-caramel accents at the edges of the shirt and spread horizontally near the bottom, with two light golden trims going down the shirt; and the shirt splits slightly above her stomach, exposing her midriff. Around her neck and shoulders is a long, cyan scarf made from light material that reaches her hips. Her jeans are blue, with a white outline at the top. All in all she is one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen.

"I am Grayfia and she is Moka. We are here because you have something that belongs to us and we want it back." She said looking at him intently. Being frank the plan was for them to talk with him peacefully after bringing him here but that plan went out of window due to her battle maniac little sister. Ever since she saw him practicing his archery and swordsmanship she was raring for a bout.

"We learned that divine sheath Avalon was found by Einzburn and subsequently given to your adopted father ten years ago, we came here for it. If you are willing to comply we will leave you alone." Naruto raised his eyebrow at her explanation. The only true owner of Avalon is king Arthur and he was sure they are neither King Arthur nor his descendent. Besides he is not going to give it to anyone who claims it to be theirs. Avalon is not only the first thing given to him by Kiritsugu it is also acts as the medium which connects him with Vivian. Something he is not willing to lose.

" **Aww, I didn't knew you liked me so much Master."** Vivian teased her 'master' after reading his thoughts. Despite telling her that she can call him by his name she insisted to call him 'Master'.

' _Shut up Vivian'_ Naruto grumbled.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I don't have Avalon neither-

Before he can even finish replying he was interrupted by Grayfia. "Don't try to make us fool Emiya-san. We know you have Avalon. You always carry it with yourself." Blond in question was in alert now. He cannot understand how can they find that out since he is carrying it _within_ his body. He has not told about this to anyone not even Rin who is his best friend. Only person to know about it are Tsunade and Jiraiya who learned it from Kiritsugu.

All of his questions was answered when she took out a bird cage from her robe. Inside the cage there was a cube with golden-purple design.

 **BADUMP**

" **I am getting a very familiar feeling from that box. Master be careful"** Vivian advised him.

Add. That is what the name of this cubical mystic code is. It has a semi-sentience and has ability to transform in different weapons. It is a very impressive mystic code who very few can make and even that is up to debate but its most distinguishing feature, the real reason behind its creation is to seal a noble phantasm and preserve its mysteries.

One of the only two noble phantasm still present of Once and future King. It was the last weapon to be used by her-

" **The Holy Lance – Rhongomyniad"** he subconsciously whispered the name of weapon sealed in Add after performing structural grasping on it. Although it was whisper both the girls present heard it clearly. Moka was upon him just few moments after he spoke those words.

She was attacking ferociously. Rhongomyniad is there biggest secret and something which means more than anything to them. It was something which must be guarded until it is handed back to it's owner. Despite what was asked from them they had no intention to hurt him too badly or capture him for those bastards after observing him for weeks and getting a glimpse of Naruto Emiya's nature.

Unfortunately it seems they have to change their decision since he knows a very sensitive nature of them. As for Avalon, since this guy has it on his being they can take it after dealing with him. Though that's easier said than done as she is going to find out.

On other side Naruto was matching her sword with his own. No matter how much she increased the swipes and slashes of her sword he matched it with his own and created them faster than she can blink.

They were so fast that their attacks looked like blur and each time they clashed it generated a small shockwave from it. Moka bit back a growl of frustration. Despite fighting with a Superior weapons and enhanced physical parameters (which was already quite impressive before) by dual swords she was unable to overwhelm him.

She was caught off guard when he projected a staff instead of sword swung at her with enough strength to make Mona's hand go numb. He swung his staff upward deflecting incoming sword swipe and going with momentum he spun on his heels performed a low sweep which white haired girl avoided by performing a front flip and landing behind him.

Before she can fully face him slammed the end of staff in her stomach forcing air out of her followed by driving his kicking her on same place with more power than before and shooting her back.

" **Master incoming!"** heeding Vivian's warning and going by his instinct he was barely able to divert the Scythe of Grayfia from slashing his chest open.

"Hey! This my favorite shirt." He said while dancing around her attacks.

"oh, I didn't knew. I will attack your neck." He took a step back to dodge a over head slash. "If you that I will die, you know." He said with sweat drop. She spun her scythe in high speed and using his momentum smashed it with enough force to break blonde's creation in two.

Taking page from blonde's book she thrusted the bottom of scythe in his stomach which he easily moved away from. He conjured a shield to block a wind spell that sent him skidding back. He heard Grayfia mutter some sort of aria before ground turned into thick layer of ice.

This spell only had range if around twenty meters but it did it's job. It froze his feet on the ground making him sitting duck. That is what both white haired girls thought.

' _Battle of spell, is it?'_ he smirked as he saw Moka very skillfully running on slippery surface of ice with Kanshou and Byakyou ready to strike. Pointing his palm toward her as he muttered an aria and whole area got illuminated from the stream of lightning that burst from his palm toward Moka was not fast enough to move away from it's path. Moka who was first time experiencing such a close encounter with death despite being on several fights before closed her eyes as if accepting her death. She waited for being electrocuted to death it never came as felt herself being pushed back by someone. She opened her eyes to see Grayfia standing in front of her sleeve pulled back showing an old looking leather arm guard and her hand pointed toward the attack.

" **Rho Aias!"** she shouted as seven layer of bounded field in form of iridescent flower appeared in front of her stopping the attack without much effort. Naruto eyes widened seeing this, _Another noble phantasm, huh. Not that I am lacking in them either.'_ He thought as he prepared trace one of the more powerful weapon he saw when Kiritsugu shared his memory of grail war with him.

" **Master. Please don't kill them."** Vivian begged him in very solemn voice. He didn't ask reason behind her request. Vivian and Naruto are more of a friends than Master and familiar thus he will no do anything that might hurt her. Prana flooded his body as he more intensely than they ever did in this battle.

He traced a crimson bow with golden vines like design on it and a copy of Kanshou which he altered to fit as arrow. Grayfia and Moka were shocked when they saw him tracing exact copy of Kanshou with same presence and power

' _He was holding back whole time.'_ She thoughtas Kanshou in form of black blur collided with her shield and easily pierced two petals before stopping at third. Her shield was able to stop Naruto's arrow but Grayfish still paid the price. Her hand was badly bruised and she was bleeding from several wounds that appeared after he two layer of her shield.

"You can kill me if you want, just spare my sister. If you want I am also ready to serve you." She tried to negotiate for her sister's life. She was not afraid of death but that doesn't means she will drag her little sister in death with him.

"Do you really think you are in position to do any form of negotiations. Even if I did what will stop her from bringing more of your buddies to deal with me." Naruto asked coldly. He is not going to kill them as per Vivian's request but that doesn't means he will not give them a scare.

"How can you sis?! I will not run away from battlefield! How can you think that I sacrifice you for myself?" Moka said as she shakily stood in front of Grayfia and gave him a fierce glare.

Naruto sighed internally as he dispelled his bow. _'This is going to be long day.'_

 **Line break**

Naruto brought them to his home to recover after announcing that he has no intention of killing them. Although younger of the two was still hesitant to trust him she conceded when he pointed out that he could have anything if he wanted to when they were on his mercy.

Currently they are sitting on his sofa at living room while enjoying tea served by the person who thrashed them not even a hour before. These two girls are descendants from Knights of Round Table and they are the only one alive. Their family has been trying to bring King Arthur back among living and give holy lance back to their King. Their father died when they were young because he miscalculated ritual he was performing and their mother followed him couple years ago. They decided travel around whole world to find any relics from King Arthur and if possible find a way to bring him back(they don't know that King Arthur was a girl) and return the holy lance to it's rightful owner.

In one of those travel they got know where about of Avalon. Their search led them to Einzburn who initially didn't put them much in their eyes that soon changed when they pushed their way in only to be stop by Jubstacheit von Einzbern himself. Jubstacheit made a deal with them that he will tell them if they can capture him (Naruto) alive. Grayfia and Moka did not agree at first but when Einzbern told them about Kiritsugu, about some of his more ruthless deeds and how he is has trained his second coming.

"I am sorry Grayfia-San even if I want to I can not give you Avalon." Grayfia looked at him with blank face at his answer while Moka was ready to explode any moment. He took a sip from his tea enjoying its flavor before continuing. "Avalon has been within me since I was five and for reason it has acknowledged me and bonded with me."

Grayfia placed a hand on Moka to stop her from speaking anything and looked at him with her ever present blank eyes but this he can feel that it is covering intense rage. "That's a very ludicrous claim. That sheath was only made for his majesty and even he was not able to _bond_ with it. Are you claiming you are better than him, in front of his vassals?"

Her voice which started in calm tone was higher at the end of his sentence. He sighed as he saw them fuming with anger and in Moka's case she was ready to charge at him like a Ox. _"Still What kind of person can instill such a loyalty which is still so strong even after more than millennia?"_

He brought his hand forward and stabbed his palm with a traced knife. Both Grayfia and Moka jumped from his action. "You idiot what the are you doing?" Moka exclaimed. She took out her handkerchief to tie his hand while Grayfia was already on his side to heal his wound. He stopped them from doing anything and pointed at his wound. They saw as it began to heal as if going in fast forward mode. Before long whole wound was healed not even leaving a scar.

"B-B-but how is that possible?" Moka looked at him with gaping mouth. While Grayfia…. Looked at him in reverence _. "She probably came in conclusion that I am King Arthur's descendant."_

" **Master I want to talk to them."**

" _ok"_ Since she is Naruto's familiar she can materialize in this world without any problem using sheath as her gateway. Whole room suddenly whole room was bathed in serene atmosphere as motes of light began to gather beside him and took shape of beautiful woman.

"An E-elemental!?" Grayfia staggered backwards. '

" **I am Vivian. The one who gave your ancestor, Sir Percival task to preserve that Holy Lance till your King returns."** She introduced herself with warm smile. ' _What do you mean by when your king returns.'_ He asked her through their link. _**'I had vision after her death were I saw her living a very happy life in future. I-I am sorry I can't tell you more than this.'**_ He didn't ask further respecting since she didn't want to talk about it.

"Lady of lake!" Both girl fell on their knees to salute her. They had no doubt about identity of person in front of them. This was something only known to their family.

" **I am very delighted to see that her subjects are still so loyal to her even after such long time. On other hand I did not expect that your predecessors will attempt to bring her back."** Gone was usual bubbly woman and at her place was one of the most respected figure from Arthurian legends. Naruto knew that Vivian blamed herself for what became of Arthur and her subjects. She blames herself for not helping them enough and always looking at them from sidelines.

Grayfia was confused the way Vivian addressed the King. " 'She' my lady" She asked trying not to offend the elemental.

" **Oh I forgot this not known fact and a loyal Knight like Sir Percival will not disclose such secret. The King Arthur was girl and her real name was Arthoria Pendragon. I must also inform you that my master Naruto is not chosen by Avalon because kings blood courses through his vein but because of character."** She paused to look at their reaction, which was hilarious.

"Master! Do you mean You and him-

" **Has formed a master-servant contract? Yes."** She answered to Grayfia. She continued her topic from before. **"Avalon was made with intention to protect the ideal king. It chose Arthoria as it's master because she had qualities necessary for an ideal king but she had one flaw. She forsook her desires and human emotion something which is required to understand one's subjects. On other hand my master has every qualities of king and more. Which is the reason Avalon bonded with him."**

Thuk. Thuk

They again fell to their knees but this time saluting him. Naruto blinked at their strange behavior. "We understand that you are not our Queens blood but her successor. We pledge our sword and life to you. Henceforth our life is yours to command and if any hands are raised against you they have to go through us before they reach you.

He stared at them for long time. He knew these girls will not take no for an answer. They were still on their knees and head bowing. "I accept. I-

He was interrupted by vibration of his cellphone signifying he received a message. Except Jiraiya and Tsunade only Rin has his cellphone number. His gripped tightened on the phone when he read the message. He was barely holding back his rage.

" **What happened master? Is something wrong?"**

He showed the message to her. The message was:

"If you want to save your friend come at my abode or else she will face fate worse than death." – Zouken Matou.

 **And cut-**

 **For anyone who has question about Vivian able to manifest in human world than know this that transcended kind, nature spirits and fairies still exist in current era of nasuverse. The way Vivian can come and go between dimensions are similar to sliding spell. If you find any grammatical mistakes do point it to me and it will immediately rectified.**

 **Naruria out-**


End file.
